


The Rake's Seduction

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Regency Romance Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Sebastian St. James's plan to seduce an innocent young debutante has been foiled by her brother, leaving Sebastian to wonder precisely who was meant to be seducing whom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rake/The Brother of the Girl He Should be Seducing
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Prince Regent's Birthday Regency/Victorian Flash Exchange





	The Rake's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



"Something's wrong here." Sebastian St. James very seldom found himself in situations like this. Things did not go wrong. 

"I wouldn't exactly call it that." Luke Craven shifted on the bed beside him. "Unless you're displeased." 

"Not at all." He kissed Luke quickly, to reassure him. He couldn't bear to see any distress on his perfect face.

All right, something was wrong, then. 

It had all started at the first ball of the Season. Lady Baxter had been sponsoring her young country cousins, and Sebastian had set his sights on Miss Craven. He was a rake, after all, and that was what rakes did. They seduced innocent debutantes. 

Unless those innocent debutantes' brothers interfered. 

Luke curled into his side, and Sebastian allowed himself to twin his fingers in the other man's hair. Luke had been concerned about his sister's welfare and had wanted to ascertain Sebastian's intentions, which was all well and good. And then Luke had seemed to have been everywhere: at his club, at ever party and ball he was invited to, at every musicale, even at his favorite gaming hell. 

And then, somehow, Sebastian had forgotten all about Miss Annabelle Craven, who seemed to be doing very well for herself, having caught the eye of the Duke of Yarborough. Sebastian expected an engagement before the end of the Season. Which meant there was no further point in trying to seduce her. Which he found he no longer wanted to do. 

"So, what's wrong?" Luke's hand crept up to rest on his chest, which was extremely distracting. 

"Ought we… to be doing this?" 

"What would be your reason not to?" 

Sebastian was, for once, at a loss for words. He was never at a loss for words. And yet this simple country gentlemen, inexperienced in the ways of the world, had utterly unmanned him. 

Perhaps Luke wasn't so inexperienced after all, he reflected. He certainly knew a lot more about certain things than Sebastian had. In fact, Sebastian had been a rather eager learner. 

He swallowed hard, remembering he'd been asked a question.

"No reason. But don't you have to go back to, er…" 

"Little Dingleford? I will have to, but there's no reason I can't spend some time idly in London first. At this time in my life, I'm expected to be idle, aren't I?" 

Sebastian was idle as a manner of course, so he ought to have expected that, but he couldn't figure out what to say. 

He tried, "Good. I'm glad. I wouldn't want to lose you." 

Luke smiled fondly. "You're so sweet." He drew Sebastian into another lingering kiss, which heralded the prospect of something more. Sebastian shifted so he was in a better position for Luke to straddle him, which was what he wanted. 

He wasn't sweet. Was he? Luke seemed to think he was, and, strangely, this was the only thing that seemed to matter to him now.

Perhaps his seduction plan had not gone wrong after all.


End file.
